A known power control device for a power generation system including a power generation facility such as a solar panel is capable of grid-connected operation of outputting AC power in connection with a commercial electric power grid (hereafter abbreviated to “grid” as appropriate) and isolated operation of outputting AC power independently of the grid (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
A known power control device for a power storage system including a power storage facility such as a storage battery charged with grid power is capable of grid-connected operation of outputting AC power in connection with a grid and isolated operation of outputting AC power independently of the grid (for example, see PTL 2), as with the aforementioned power control device.